


Upon a deaf heaven

by smaragdbird



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fingon tries to move Mandos' heart like Luthien did to release Maedhros from his halls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon a deaf heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/2320.html?thread=17338384#t17338384) prompt on [](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/)**hobbit_kink**. It's spell-checked so I hope it won't be too bad.

“Lord Mandos, you know what I seek. Please grant me this one wish.” Ever since he had been released from Mandos’ Halls Fingon came here every day to ask for Maedhros. The Valar were unwilling to release any of the Feanorians, much less Maedhros who had rebelled against their word until the end. Fingon’s family was equally unwilling to let Fingon come here and plead for what they saw the life of a traitor and murderer.

“You’re wasting your life, Findo”, his father had said this morning before he had left.

“I’m bound to him in body and soul. I have no life without him.”

“There are ways – “

“Should I ask him to swear himself to eternal death for my sake? Is that what you want?”

Both his brother and his father had looked away guiltily and Fingon had walked away without another word. He knew what Maedhros had done before and after his death and he knew what Maedhros hadn’t done.

Now he stood before the doors of Mandos and tried to do what only Luthien had done before: to move Mandos’ stony heart. After the war of wrath the Valar had offered forgiveness but in truth they were still being punished. Fingon had been released from Mandos only moment before Maedhros had died. The Valar might have forgiven them for leaving but not for breaking their laws. According to them they should have never been united as one.

Fingon started to sing while his fingers danced over his harp. He sang of the sweetness of young love and all the obstacles they had to overcome long before the darkening of the trees. He sang about the warmth of Maedhros’ smile in the middle of war and winter and the valour of his heart. It was the same song he had sung ever since Maedhros had died but as always Mandos was unmoved.

Maybe his family was right. Maybe he should trust the judgement of the Valar. He was no Luthien and Maedhros not Beren. Maybe their love wasn’t as true, their deeds not as heroic, the obstacles they had overcome not as high.

Fingon fell to his knees. His throat was raw and despite the sun he shivered. Slowly, softly he started another song. A song he hadn’t sung in centuries. He closed his eyes and remembered the bare mountains of Thangorodrim and the ashy, cold winds that had carried Maedhros answer with them from far above. The uncertainty that had accompanied on his quest back then returned to him now and the crushing despair when he had finally found Maedhros only to find him unreachable. Once more he felt the string of his bow against his face and the arrow’s fletching brushing his fingers. The same arrow that would end Maedhros’ torment.

This time it wasn’t an eagle’s cry that stopped him but the sound of a door slowly opening. Fingon didn’t dare to look up. He feared Mandos’ judgement, telling him to give up his foolish dreams; that Maedhros would never be allowed to leave because of the crimes he had committed.

“Findo?”

“Mae – “ Fingon’s voice broke before he could finish the name. He got to his feet, stretching out a shaking hand for Maedhros and yet not daring to touch him in case it was all just a dream. But Maedhros stepped closer and leaned his face into Fingon’s outstretched hand.

“Maedhros”, Fingon whispered.

Maedhros smiled and pressed a kiss against Fingon’s open palm. Quickly he wrapped his arms around Maedhros and buried his face in the hollow of his neck.

“Is this really happening?”

“I heard your song. And I knew you had found me.”

“Don’t ever leave me again”, Fingon said harshly.

“I won’t”, Maedhros whispered. “I won’t.” a thousand times over.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
